


The Souldiers Pocket Bible

by unsmilingchuck



Category: Original Work, The Seas Incarnadine - Gray_Days
Genre: Affectionately Referred to as 'Nightmare Riff Zone Ficfic', Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, light blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsmilingchuck/pseuds/unsmilingchuck
Summary: This probably won't make a lick of sense unless you readThe Seas Incarnadine by Gray_Days, and even then, no promises.
Relationships: Roger Harwood Lobcock (The Seas Incarnadine)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: IK Shenanigans





	The Souldiers Pocket Bible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Seas Incarnadine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867133) by [Gray_Days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Days/pseuds/Gray_Days). 



> > unsmilingchuck: hellbrain concept that made me laugh and might make you laugh: reader-insert roger lobcock smutfic
>> 
>> Gray_Days: ...imma be real you kind of read my mind on that one  
> just earlier tonight i was thinking about the fact someone out there, likely multiple people, would be unreservedly into lobcock, and the number would be significantly higher if he were appearing in live-action visual media instead of in writing, where most of his undeserved sexiness has to be inferred by the reader 
> 
> ...and then I wrote this instead of working on my undergrad thesis. 

You're waiting on your bed for your next client when the door opens. You don’t recognize him immediately—he isn’t one of your regulars—but something about him seems familiar. He’s handsomer than most of the men you see, but more than that there’s a certain dignity about him, a certain upright swagger. It’s only when you notice the uniform that you realize: Roger Lobcock is here for you.

You’ve heard rumors about him, but he’s never visited you himself. He’s taller than you expected, with pale grey eyes and a cold smile. You’ve heard his tastes are cruel, and shudder to think about what he might ask you to do. 

“Good evening, sir,” you say, curtsying. “I’m to be yours for the evening.”

“I should hope so,” says Lobcock, with an almost detached sniff. “What should I call you?” You steal a glance at his face but you can’t tell what he’s feeling.

“Y/N,” you say nervously.

“Y/N,” says Lobcock, removing his hat, “that’s a very pretty name.” He takes off his shoes next but leaves the rest of his naval uniform on. You swallow nervously.

“Thank you, sir,” you say.

“Captain,” says Lobcock. “Call me Captain.” He starts advancing towards the bed, and it takes all your willpower not to shrink back away from him. Part of you is afraid, but part of you is intrigued, too, caught by the magnetic pull of his icy eyes. You don’t notice how close he is until he grabs the front of your dress and rips it open in a single pull.

“No!” You cry before you remember yourself. “You can’t!” 

“I believe I paid to do whatever I like,” says Lobcock, dragging you down onto the bed. You’d expected him to get straight to the fucking, so you’re too surprised to protest as he instead hauls you over his lap like a disobedient child. 

“I know you’ve heard about me,” he says, “but I’ve heard about you, too. So loose, so easy, so  _ wanton _ . They told me I could have you cheap if I punished you for your transgressions.” 

“Please,” you whisper, not really sure what you’re begging for. That’s the other rumor about the captain—he has a vicious temper, and right now it’s aimed squarely at you.

Lobcock reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small, thick book, with a small metal cross bolted to the cover. 

“You’re naughty, naughty girl Y/N,” says Lobcock. “Do you know what happens to girls who misbehave?”

“Yes,” you say miserably.

“Yes  _ what _ ?” asks Lobcock, fisting a hand in your long curls and pulling back. 

“Yes, Captain,” you whisper, and then moan as the heavy book connects with your bare ass. The metal on the cover stings as it bites into your skin. 

“That was one,” says Lobcock coldly. “There will be ten. You count the rest.” You nod, but before you can say “yes” the book comes down against your bare flesh again. 

“Two,” you gasp, and then another hit lands. “Three.” 

“Yes,” says Lobcock, voice gruff. “Just like that.” Three more vicious swats leave you teary-eyed, and to your horror, more than a little aroused.

“Captain, please, I don’t think I can bear it.” 

“You can,” he says coldly, “but if you don’t keep counting I’ll add more.” He brings the book down against your bare globes of flesh again and again. Each jolt rubs your stomach against the bulge in Lobcoock’s breeches where he’s rapidly growing hard.

“Seven,” you moan, “eight—please, Captain—” You’re sure there must be blood from the metal by now. 

“Two more,” he soothes. “You’ve been such a good girl, Y/N, you can take two more.” 

You’re surprised to find that you can, in fact, take two more, though not without crying. The sound echoes through your room. Your body burns, though with want as much as with pain. There’s little you can do to resist as Lobcock tosses aside his book and manhandles you more fully onto the bed.

You watch as he unbuttons his pants to pull out his throbbing rod. You had thought you could guess the size of Lobcock’s manhood beneath his uniform, but now you can see that it’s so much larger than you thought—possibly the largest you’ve ever seen and growing as he strokes it viciously.

“Oh, please, Sir, I can’t possibly take that—” You don’t realize you’re moving away from him until he grabs the shredded ruins of your gown and drags you back towards him. 

“You can, and you will, Y/N,” says Lobcock “And I told you to call me  _ Captain _ .”

With one swift thrust his member enters your body. It would burn, if you weren’t already soaking wet and aching with need. He pounds into you over and over again at a punishing pace, dick scraping by your g-spot with every thrust. You’re sure you’ll have bruises on your arms tomorrow morning from how tightly he’s holding you, matching the ones on your ass, but you can’t bring yourself to care as your pleasure builds and builds as Lobcock fucks you.

“Look at you,” Lobock grunts. “So desperate for me. Your body so hungry for whatever I give you. It’s pathetic.”

“Yes, Captain,” you groan, overcome by the pleasure building inside you. After a few more swift thrusts Lobcock buries himself as deep inside you as he manhood will go, fingernails digging into your shoulder so hard they draw blood. The feeling of his warm seed gushing into your body is intoxicating.

“Ohhh, Captain, Captain,  _ Captain _ —” and then you come so hard that you black out.

When you wake up again Lobcock is snuggled on the bed next to you, his arm around your waist. He smiles when he sees you wake up and pulls you closer.

“That was nice, wasn’t it?” 

“Yes,” you murmur, still a little dazed. Your whole body is pleasantly sore, and you’re sure your bruises will last for days at least.

“I wish I could take you with me,” says Lobcock. “Wouldn’t that be lovely? You could stay in my cabin and we could do this every single night.”

“I thought women on ships were bad luck,” you say playfully, squealing when Lobcock leans over and bites your earlobe. He smiles wickedly. 

“I’m sure we could make an exception, just for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> All my friends are enablers, and I love them for it. Also, if by some chance you've gotten here without reading [The Seas Incarnadine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867133/chapters/60161221), you should definitely go do that. It is orders of magnitude better than this story, and also there are pirates.
> 
> If you would like to be warned when my brain is churning out weird garbage, I have an email newsletter. You can subscribe at [buttondown.email/unsmilingchuck](https://buttondown.email/unsmilingchuck).


End file.
